supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Barbatos is the second Greater Demon created after Lilith. He is a Duke/White-Eyed Demon of Hell. He commands entire legions of demons of hell. Biography Barbatos was tortured into a Duke/White-Eyed Demon after Lilith's transformation. Barbatos was more of the true leading demonic general of managing many legions of demons in Hell and he lead all of them during the First Demon Incursion on earth and facing off against the angels. He was praised by Lucifer, more than Lilith, which caused some tension between the two. After the Incursion was over and later Lucifer's imprisonment, Barbatos was banish back into the pit and decided to challenge Lilith on whose the strongest Duke in Hell. For many years, both sides of the two Dukes went at it and neither one could overwhelm the other, until Barbatos decided to retreat and take his portion of Hell in peace. Later when Lilith gave birth to Malik and raised him to become the new future King of Hell, Barbatos was among the Greater Demon that despised Malik's rule on not being able to torture human souls and corrupt them, so abandoning his agenda, he sided with the rest of the Dukes, Princes, Hell Knights, and many legions of demons against the First Anitchrist and manage to overwhelm him. Barbatos came to believe Malik had perish. At some point, Barbatos decided to leave Hell as he was among the few exceptions that had knowledge of escaping Hell and walking the earth. Personality Barbatos is sadistic and cruel like any demon that would exhibit normal demonic behavior. He isn't an arrogant due of his power status, he prefers to think before acting as he is not one to take risk that will lead him to unfortunate circumstances. Barbatos was born as a true leader and demonic general, more than what Lilith or any of the Princes could ever be. With his experience in war, Barbatos lead legions of demons against the angels and manage to hold a stalemate with them until the tide was turned due of Lucifer's imprisonment. Barbatos did not seem to care that Lucifer was gone as Barbatos was one of those few demons that knew the Archangel despises them, so Barbatos has no care for his creator. Barbatos is also a very patient man and is willingly to wait to make his move, even if it takes years to initiate his plan. With the original King of Hell gone, Barbatos wished to take that position, but Lilith was against it, so taking many demon followers as they can, both Dukes of Hell unleashed war in hell. Barbatos may not have had the numbers of demons as Lilith did, but his leadership is what got his followers through. Barbatos is cool-minded and clever when it comes to dire circumstances. He looks over at what is available for him and uses whatever means to counteract any situation. Barbatos is an excellent strategist. He would use the Word of God (Demon Tablet) to enhance his power further before going after Cassandra as he knew it would be a death wish to go up against a being of immense power. He also would have power angel warding set in a certain loaction to dampen her powers, remove her full power before she has the chance of using them, making it easier for him and every Greater Demon to bring her down, of course this plan was never used against her. Barbatos can see right through deception, which is why he was practically reluctant to join Crowley's cause, even went far to mock the Crossroad demon for self-proclaiming his title. Lesser beings in Barbatos eyes are nothing but a waste of time and should be swatted away like flies. He knew that Crowley was one to take an opportunity to betray allies and he passed on a threat to the Crossroad demon that no one crosses him, otherwise death will not be granted immediately. Barbatos isn't one to take betrayal lightly nor one for mercy, which is why he is somewhat feared just as younger angels and demons, even the other Greater Demons generate the same fear towards Cain, but Barbatos is considered scarier, even Crowley was reluctant of confronting or forcing Barbatos by using his title as King of Hell. Barbatos is hardly fazed or intimidated by anyone, even those above his power, however he is very wise not to do anything that might anger Cassandra as he's heard of her reputation of be feared by anyone. He won't per say be cowardly to run away if he were to ever anger her or try to put up a fight. He would gladly accept any punishment that has coming to him. Unlike many demons who make demonic pacts and tend to go back on the deal, Barbatos keeps his word until the end, he never double crosses anyone, which is why he proves himself to be a valuable ally instead of Crowley when he offers his help and place as the new King of Hell to Cassandra and the Winchesters. Barbatos does not lie as he finds it pointless to do so nor play mind tricks by being cryptic as seen with many demons. When a danger foe threatens to destroy the world, Barbatos is not ashamed to work with a necessary evil or person that views him as an enemy. Equipment * Angel Blade: Barbatos carries a standard angel blade he took from an angel he killed many years ago. He tends to use this weapon, before resorting to his demon blades. It can kill all angels or various of supernatural entities. * [[Demon Blade (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)|'Demon Blades:']] Barbatos carries a high elite class of demonic weaponry at all times. They can kill any Greater Demon. * Word of God (Demon Tablet): Barbatos at some point of his time encountered a prophet and forced him or she to translate it for him. He learned all of it's secrets and ways to augment his powers further. With the tablet, he will be on the level of the Archangel Raphael or Gabriel. He will be immune to various demonic weaknesses not that he was vulnerable to those to begin with. Barbatos was the only one who knows where he hide the tablet and when he found out Crowley had taken it from it's hiding spot, he reclaimed it and used it against a fight with Malik. Powers and Abilities Barbatos was the second Duke to come after Lilith's creation. Although being the second, Barbatos hold a great deal of power and excellent fighting skills to make him a dangerous foe than Lilith, which upon could make him equal or stronger than her, causing many demons to actually fear him than the First Demon. Barbatos was known to be a prodigy, being able to learn quicker and hone his powers to potentially become stronger than Lilith. * Demonic Control: Barbatos can control lesser demons except the strongest Greater Demons. ** Demonic Possession: Barbatos requires a vessel to walk on earth. He can possess a human without anyone detecting him. ** Demonic Summoning: Barbatos is powerful enough to summon not only demons from Hell, but even Greater Demons as well. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: Barbatos can force a demonic essence out of it's vessel and banish it straight back to hell. * Cosmic Awareness: Barbatos has knowledge of Hell and every demon to exist. He is aware of the secret passage to escape hell without needing to open the gates, he knows about the colt's powers, First Blade's location, Word of God (Demon and Angel Tablet) and how to access the demon tablet's powers, Cassandra's existence, how to break the 66 seals. Barbatos knows the true secret of the Mark of Cain and what it truly functions for. Among the demon race, Barbatos is the only one who knows the secret location to the entrance of Heaven on earth. * Demonic White Light: Barbatos can generate a powerful white light to harm beings equal to a Watcher angel. * Elemental Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate certain basic elements of nature. He specializes in fire and ice. ** Cryokinesis: Barbatos enjoys freezing his enemies, he even tends to bait hunter into thinking they're dealing with a vengeful spirit by lowering the room temperature to create cold spots. He can freeze a person to the point were they can be shattered into pieces. ** Pyrokinesis: Barbatos can incinerate lesser beings with the touch of his hand or verbally. He can harm an angel, not at the same degree as holy fire, but enough to severely damage them. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Barbatos fighting skills are just as great as his swordsmanship. He can use his combine physical strength to even fend off against physically stronger beings for s short time. * Immortality: Barbatos can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: Barbatos is a Greater Demon and is immune to common demonic weaknesses. He can touch iron, holy water, salt just fine. He can continue to move freely if he's shot be Devil's Trap Bullets, but an actual Devil's Trap can keep him from moving, it however cannot dampen his powers and he can use them freely, also the trap would not hold him for long. Barbatos has found ways to become immune to demonic exorcisms and if exorcising were possible, it would take days to do it. The Demon-Killing Knife can only cause him discomfort, similar to a person pinching someone and there would be no orange glowing sparks when he's stabbed. * Invisibility: Barbatos can cloak himself from human or supernatural sight. He has learn how to hide even from an angel and take them by surprise. * Molecular Combustion: Barbatos can reduce lesser beings into dust by snapping his fingers or verbally. Against stronger beings, he would need to use the palm of his hand. He can kill regular angels only if they've been weaken, all demons except Greater Demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and leviathans, and other supernatural entities. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Barbatos cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Barbatos can be harm or kill by the demon blade, other powerful supernatural weaponry, and beings. * Nightmare Manipulation: Barbatos is infamously known as Lord of Nightmares as he takes great joy in fabricating nightmares in people's dreams. His power extends to the real world as victims of his power will awake up with wounds all over their body either caused by the torture they experienced. He can keep a person trapped in an never ending nightmare forever. * Reality Warping: Among the only demons and rarely, Barbatos has learn how to alter and distort reality without the need of making deals. He can create objects or lesser beings out of thin air. * Demonic Smiting: Barbatos can smite all angels except for anything equal or higher than a Dominion, all demons except anything equal or higher than a Prince of Hell, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans. * Super Senses: Barbatos has incredible senses to detect the scent of angels, demons, monsters or other supernatural entities. * Super Stamina: Barbatos does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. * Super Strength: Barbatos is physically strong to overwhelm all angels except Grigori or Seraphims, all Greater Demons except Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, and Leviathans. * Supernatural Concealment: Barbatos can conceal his presence from any Greater Demon, angels, which is the reason how he walked the earth unnoticed, even when the apocalypse had commenced. Barbatos can even hide evidence of demonic signs from hunter. * Swordsmanship: Barbatos is among the greatest demonic swordsman in hell, hence the reason how he can give Lilith a run for her money and equal the best Watchers in a sword fight. * Telekinesis: Barbatos can move objects or beings with his mind. He can use this power to harm individuals. * Teleportation: Barbatos can teleport anywhere in the universe. He can teleport back into hell and get out just fine due of knowing the secret passage, purgatory, and Heaven's secret entrance. * Weather Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. If Barbatos loves to cause strong rain storms or gust of winds when he approaches. If Barbatos dies, his death causes a massive drought in a certain area. Granted by the Word of God (Demon Tablet) * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Knowing ho to access the tablet's divine power, Barbatos's powers and abilities are augmented to that of being equal with an Archangel Level Entity. With is newfound power, Barbatos was capable of overwhelming Malik on his own, despite the other Greater Demons aiding him. He was capable of overwhelming the angels that came to rescue Malik and would have killed them if Cassandra had not show up. ** High Tier Demonic Powers: All of Barbatos's demonic powers are boosted to a higher degree and probably on the same level as an Archangel Level Entity. ** Demonic Immunity: Because of the Word of God, Barbatos is immune or resistant to certain weaponry. The Demon Blade, Seraph Blade, Angel Sword, Colt, Hand of God, First Blade, and Hellfire. * Molecular Combustion: Barbatos can reduce lesser individuals into dust or a subatomic level. His powers do not affect Higher Angels as they are immune and so Barbatos requires to beat them to death. * Super Strength: Barbatos's physical strength is augmented to a higher degree where he was capable overwhelm Malik, the First Cambion. Vulnerabilities Barbatos maybe powerful for being the second strongest Greater Demon, but he can be defeated or kill in battle. He doesn't have much demonic weaknesses. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: Barbatos can be trapped, but he can still use his powers to their full potential and it can only hold him for a short period of time. * Holy Fire: Holy fire can only cause discomfort and cannot kill him. * Hellfire: Hellfire can harm or kill Barbatos's vessel and demonic essence if he steps out. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Mid/High Tier Leviathans can kill Barbatos. He can definitely outmatch Hydra, Nima and Seth but Hydra/Nima's physical strength and Seth's other unique powers can prove to be difficult. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can destroy Barbatos. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Barbatos. * Chief Deities: The Chief Deities and Titans can physically overwhelm Barbatos like Leviathans can kill him. He can hold his own against Chief Deities for a short while. * Greater Demons: Barbatos is the strongest Greater Demon, but if the other Dukes, Prince of Hell, and Knights of Hell band together, he can be overwhelm and killed. Cain single handily can kill Barbatos if he has the First Blade. * Higher Angels: Barbatos can overwhelm younger angels. Grigori and Seraphim can physically overwhelm and kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Barbatos. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can kill Barbatos. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can effortlessly destroy Barbatos. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Barbatos. An angel blade can kill him through multiple stabs to his vital organs. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Demon Blade: This high elite demonic weapon can kill any Greater Demon. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can only kill five things in creation. Barbatos is not one of them. This can be proven since Lilith was wary of it and she was the First Demon, so it can kill him just fine. Word of God Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Sword: An angel sword isn't capable of killing Barbatos but it can harm Archangel Level Entities. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can only severely harm him with aggravating poisonous effects. * Hand of God: This artifact can only harm and send Barbatos flying back. * Seraph Blade: A Seraph Blade can only harm Barbatos but cannot kill him. * The Colt: Thanks to the tablet, Barbatos can no longer be killed by the Colt even if he's not one of the five things in creation that are immune to it, but it can harm him. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Even though Barbatos is equal to beings on the same level as an Archangel, the strongest such as Michael or Lucifer can overwhelm him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Barbatos, despite his upgrade. Cassandra proved that as even when she was still a teenager, she still outmatched him and proved too much for the Duke to handle. * Nephilim: Barbatos is equaled to Archangel Level Entities and to overwhelm him it would require a Elioud and Rephaim outmatch him. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Barbatos effortlessly. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel could potentially kill Barbatos, however it must be function by an Archangel to kill him, otherwise it will only work as a standard angel blade. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy Barbatos. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Lance of Michael: The weapon of Michael can kill any demon instantly. It could potentially kill Barbatos, but it is unknown whether it will end him in seconds like any other demon. Gallery Peter's_Eyes.jpg|Barbatos's flashing his white eyes 2243582584_52f9ed7975.jpg|Barbatos using electrokinesis Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Greater Demon Category:Duke Category:Villains